earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Era
Timeframe: March 2017-Early April 2017 This era refers to when the server was at its darkest times. During this time many towns and nations were driven from the server due to a large amount of hackers, griefers and generally toxic players. The war system in place at the beginning of the era had huge flaws and made it so most towns didn't want to have 2 or more players in their towns as that meant they could be attacked. This also lead to exploits such as starting a war and then kicking one of their own players to make any counter attack impossible. The Flawed War System It was never decided when it was started, however, the best place to look would have to be in the time when Trash_Corporation and Hoting combined together to make Soviet (later renamed Russia). In the time Soviet was formed, a mass coalition of 2 sides was formed, one dead set on ruining the server, and the other dead set on saving it. As in this time the war system was currently flag wars, Russia's coalition became dead set on abusing its ruleset as badly as possible. They managed to turn formerly big towns into a shell of their former selves, simply due to the requirement made to have 2 or more active players at a time. It did not take long before the war system was removed for it's exploitable problems. The Griefing Surge Once the war system was removed, they devised different plans to circumvent the war system. Zenfloy became heavily inspired by Soviet, and began to grief multiple towns for being involved in the coalition against them. His methods, however, did not look bad enough for their standards, and he was driven out in mere days. Soonafter, the town Praxis was formed to keep this momentum lingering for as long as possible. They used a warfare not even the worst warmongers wanted to use. This warfare involved preventing towns from expanding with outposts. Once it became used, towns became forced to relocate. Entire territories became no man's land. This alone was the worst of this era because a vicious cycle started, and it lingers on to this day. The End of the Dark Era Praxis was long overstaying their welcome. They were always on the line of breaking the server's rules, they were toxic against every active player, and even the server staff. Praxis was hit hard by a PWW-lead raid, who took opportunity when the explosion permission had been left on. The fall of Praxis made bad players become very desperate. The former leader desperately tried to cause as much damage before getting banned himself after a bad decision. They used kamikaze strategies to make their last hurrah as bad for everyone as possible. The banning of ArtistTime101 marked the last player to be involved. Several of the players were banned for using cheat clients, although the staff wouldn't say who specifically. Furthermore, early in March, the town of Seaterrica was formed which would end up dominating the server for many months before eventually collapsing. Category:Eras